User talk:BetseyJohnsonLuva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Drop the World (2)/@comment-BetseyJohnsonLuva-20110419024525 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 02:46, 2011 April 19 Questionnn! You said on Eli's page that he has a new secret that got out... what exactly is that secret? Please sharee(: ~Lafushi Do you really want to know about John? If you do, I can tell you.Jayswife 23:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Jayswife Picture On the "Spring Fever" page comment so I know you saw it. But don't say what the picture is. Sorry if you didn't see it I got scared. McFlyDTHD 20:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I gif of a girl taking her top and bra off and you saw her boobs D: Ew McFlyDTHD 20:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) "How Well Do You Really Know Me" Blog. Hey Betsey, thanks for answering. There's one problem. For some reason, (I'm not sure if it's just my computer or what but,) I can't seem to find your comment on my blog post at all. I know you commented on it because it appears on the 'Recent Wiki Activity' tab but when I click on it, even after refreshing the page multiple times, your comment still doesn't appear. So, I don't know what to do, LOL! Maybe you could check and see if your comment pops up and get back to me. If I'm still having difficulties, just repost your answers on my talk page and I put your results on the blog (if it's not malfunctioning D:) or your talk page if it is stuffed. Thank you. :) I make straight A's. 07:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey girl what's up? HI<3 I like your name <3 Lol I was reading users profilos anddd just wanted to say you're one of my favorites<3 нαℓєу:) 04:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) DTWOFH Message For You Hey girl Chey wanted me to give this to you it's her email. cheydrose@facebook.comTifaLockhartFan 06:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) GURRRL. Sabrina, I really think all i need is ONE WEEK to clear my mind of this fuckery. You and Tifa have le convinced me that leaving you is pointless. BUT i do need a few days<33 You both mean wayy to much to leave<3 Make sureAdam, tyler and Nikki know i'm okay now cuz of you and tifa<3 you guys have me convinced that leaving is pointless<33 The earliest i'll be back on is tomorrow. Latest is next monday<3 okay?? LOVE YOU. DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 06:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) playground :) 2KE 03:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl I miss talking to you. I wish my computer wasn't acting so stupid so I can get on our special "hideout." :(TifaLockhartFan 03:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Girl hopefully I can get it fixed tomorrow. Naw I'm no better than everybody else on the chat I'm sure they all are entertaining. I hope you guys are having fun. :) I just feel left out sometimes because I can't talk to my bff"s you know? I still want you guys to enjoy it though with or without me. I love you all.<333333333333TifaLockhartFan 04:03, July 29, 2011 (UT Girl it tends to get boring a lot on here to be honest I don't know what it is.TifaLockhartFan 04:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right it's not as fun as it used to be before all this drama happened. :(TifaLockhartFan 04:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I cna't wait til i get it fix either girl ugh it's a pain not being able to chat with yaw. Oh heck yes girl we are definitely crashing the wedding. Jk lol. <333 Hey Gurl<3 Go on le degrassi chat I wanna tell u something BUT keep it a secret okay!Truefriend101 21:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Le hurt Thank you so much for helping me type in color<33 Your the best Sabrina<33Truefriend101 04:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) youre welcome about the modelling you have to make a portfolio. some headshots, some midways and some full body shots in different clothes and hunt around for a modelling agency you can find a lot of them online. Standard model height is 5 foot 7 inches atleast under that is petite. Good Luck Calilovesdegrassi99 01:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not a model yet, my dad's friend owns a modelling agency and my sister was a plus size model. But I have to be atleast 14 to enter. Hey<33 Hi gurl I miss talking to you. What's up?<3 Meh TWINNEH!!!!!! Ok, so since we're practically twinz, I came up with this idea, ok so a lot of my friends, what they do is when they find someone who is EXACTLY like them, they will both call eachother twinny, cuz they're like twins right?, I havn't found my twinny yet, except FOR YOU!!! so what we do is, I call you twinneh, you call meh twinneh, IT'LL BE FUN!!! so what do you say, will you be my Twinneh? :P »-(¯`v´¯)-» Jackie »-(¯`v´¯)-» 00:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey GURL<33 Ik right? So how are you?TifaLockhartFan 23:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok gurl, but I could be better. TifaLockhartFan 23:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Just working and trying to figure out some things you know?TifaLockhartFan 23:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah gurl hold on and ty. :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaZvmj5wjoY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHqzygtcFk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7XHTDkY-I8&feature=related You can go to my channel to see the ones you haven't. These are my recent ones. :) TifaLockhartFan 23:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ? Is your account working normally now? It appears you ar able to comment again. I'm not sure why it told you you were blocked, as the only block in your block log was from back in August. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 07:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hai Check out my blog, I need someones opinion. Thank you. ~ Mariabelle <33 Thank you for your comment, I really appreciate that. (; ~ Mariabelle <33 Aww, you didn't have to do that. ~ Mariabelle <33 I don't normally go on the No Where to Run page. ~ Mariabelle <33 Yes, That is a drawing of me. I messed up, I look a little jersey. :/ ~ Mariabelle <33 Le bored now Mariabelle <33 Haha, thank you. Aww you have to go, bye. Luv ya <3 ~ Mariabelle <33 RE : Skyrone Wedding Sorry, I didn't respond back sooner, or in the comments yesterday about the Skyrone Wedding, I just thought it'd be easier to get back to you on your Talk Page. - "Did i miss skyrone wedding? Aw sorry zack. I'll go with you next time. Promise. I was at a luau. Amg that was soo fun. My schools freakin crazy,i was just dancing with random people,and i think im sick ): i went head first down a huge water slide. Bad idea to wear white.. Ah oh well. Damn i wish some of you went to my school. You'd either think im crazy or join in. That would be hella fun :D." Lol, it's okay, I over slept yesterday, and missed it. :x Sounds like you had fun at the luau, I'm happy you had a fun night. <33 Boycott the Caf 03:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Imma talk to you later or tomorrow. I gotta finish some huge project and take a shower ): Oh alright, we can go to the other weddings together well, if you still want to haha. =D Yw. :) And, oh okay gl, and sweet dreams. =) Boycott the Caf 04:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) If you're on, can I talk to you? ~ Maria ♥ Mariabelle I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl 03:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :3 I decided not to go. AND AMG IM SO SORREH D: Chet :3 03:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY I almost edited your profile on accident xD I thought it said "leave a message" I wanted to say hi because I haven't talked to you in a long time. Haley♪ Under my umbrella 20:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't quit, I have just been busy.Emma Stone looks pretty in your icon and I really missed you and everyone else in the wiki.<3 Haley♪ Under my umbrella 21:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) <3Haley♪ Under my umbrella 22:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Howdy<3 WE NEED TO CATCH UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drayden Montana come follow me 03:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry from my comments form a few weeks ago...... DeenaBianca 23:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC)DeenaBianca Stadam <333 So I saw Steven this morning!!! Okay, at my school, if you get to school before 8 a.m., you have to sit in the gymnasium and wait for the bell to ring to dismiss! okay, so i saw him this morning in the gym.. he was sitting from afar.. i glanced at him and he looked at me.. i said what's up in a cool, manly fashion (: and then he said what's up ''too with a little SMIRK <333 ~wait we didnt actually '''say' what's up, we nodded our heads what's up! then later that day, I saw him in the hallway. (i was skipping trololol) We chatted for a bit... it was nothing really (: I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW <333 Drayden Montana i wish i wasn't famous 20:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) On Halloween Night... TWEINNEH!!<3333 On Halloween Night...Would: • [] Makeout With You In The Dark • [] Steal Your Candy roll • X Hug You The Entire Time • [] Hold Your Hand (: ... ... • [] Lets Find Out ♥ • [] Ditch You & And Go Hide :p • X TOUCH YOU AFTER HOURS (I added that one) • [] I Wouldn't Go With You ! If You Got Scared I'd : • X Laugh at You :P • X Scream With You • [X Hug You • [] Run Away & Leave You :p • [] Kiss You & Hold Your Hand ♥ • [] Tell You To Shut You Up (: Would I Go Out With You ? : • [] Of Course ! • X Yess (TWINNEH) • [] Hmmmmm? • [] Nope »-(¯`v´¯)-» נα¢кιє »-(¯`v´¯)-»The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: 15:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Skittles See, I told you I would pay you back in skittles. Hurr you go And, Amg you're my father D: Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 16:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you,I didn't know i was that pretty lol Texas Sweetheart Happy Thanksgiving! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! DegrassiForLife 17:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Welcome Back Hey Sabrine :3 I just wanted to say welcome back to the wiki! We missed you so much! And do you like my new username? (: I think it's better than Drayden Montana imo. ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 14:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol good to have you back! :3 ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ 01:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Twinnyy<3 Welcome back twinny!! I've really missed you <33 So you're back now :D Haii Sabrina! It's Maria, I changed meh name to Painting Flowers if you didn't know. :P Rahh so I see that you are back, now. WWWWWBBBBB (: ♥Painting Flowers You gave me roses, and I left them there to die... 01:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) <3 Prince Roycee ♥ AMG, I ♥ Prince Royce, dats meh future husband rite therr, we gun have sum sexxii ass kids (;, SO STAY AWAI FROM HIM HOOER!! Oh and wut song did you listen to? BITCH DAT SEXXII ASS NIQQA IS MINE! I LUVED HIM FURST, SO HANDS OFF HOOER!! >:O I FITE U FO' HIM!! WE WILL MAKE HALF PUERTO RICAN HALF DOMINICAN BABIES, AND DEY WILL BE FRIGGIN' SEXXII LIKE HIM ♥ :P Anyways, I ♥ Corazon Sin Cara, this is why I ♥ him, cuz he made that song, a song to make all dem ugly gurls feel purty and special ♥ And I also love this song, in the video his girlfriend cheats on HIM, and so he's just singing 'bout how hurt he is. OKEH DAT TEXT IS OBVI FAKE!! HERES A REAL FACEBOOK STATUS HE JUST POSTED IN SPANISH, SAYING HE LOVES ME, I TOLD HIM ALL 'BOUT YOU, SO HE TOLD DE WHOLE WERLD DAT HE LUVES ME JUST TO CLEAR SHIT UP SEE: http://i1141.photobucket.com/albums/n581/JackieLovesCorn/prc.png And yeah I have a few other spanish singers I like, some of them are: Wisin Y Yandel, Chino Y Nacho, Enrique Iglesias, Romeo Santos, and Mana <3 Twinny, that is obviously fake, u know it, I know enough about PR to know that he wouldn't add an extra e to "Royce" or that he would put a heart at the end, PLUS he doesn't type like that, you know words like dat, gon, sum, sexyass. JUST ACCEPT DUH FACT DAT HE IS MINEE!!!!! And the name of the song is "El Amor Que Perdimos" which is spanish for "The love we lost" Neat icons <3 I found some cool Emma Stone and Emma Watson icons here(: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I knew you would like them :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 03:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays! :D Merry Christmas/Happy New Year, Sabrina! :D The Awkward Turtle 18:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas<3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 18:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy holidays Merry Christmas from me and the glee girls!Driafan778 17:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Twinny Twin Twin :P Hey hoar, just letting you know, you should prolly change your occupation to match mine, u kno Okeh, k Hi I'm in the hospital. I kind of cut my wrists but not to deep right now I'm using my brothers ipod. Haley 00:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm back home. :) I was just upset over things. Haley 08:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for being a good friend.<3 Haley User talk:Haley♪ 23:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Heyyy Hey go here so we can talk ukno. :3 http://slide-tv-show.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia ~Chey ❤ 02:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi i'm new to the wikia world and i was checking out sum profiles nd saw urs nd realized that we like a lot of the same things n e way just wanted to leave a message nd say hi Peddieluvr101 04:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Jessica aka Peddieluvr101 Hi Sabrina. :) I just noticed we are the same age. :O We'll be niners next year. But I look like I'm suppose to be 6th grade lol. What's up? :) HaleyCoyne.♥ 21:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Last week I cut my hair but maybe later tonight I'm going to dye it. :) HaleyCoyne.♥ 19:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Black. :) HaleyCoyne.♥ 02:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Me too.Their kiss was hot. :D HaleyCoyne.♥ 01:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the sneak peek? HaleyCoyne.♥ 21:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Same with me. I just read more spoilers and I feel bad for Imogen. HaleyCoyne.♥]] 00:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Fiona ditches Imogen in the end. D: HaleyCoyne.♥ 00:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I think the writers are going to turn her bad. :\ HaleyCoyne.♥ 00:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I hope they become bffs. HaleyCoyne.♥ 01:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Twinneh ♥ Amg, I miss you too bby <3 You is never on chat though :\ I really hope we do talk soon :3 Love yo ass bby ♥ http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Aww, well we shuld atleast talk more often, and omg ikr, I dun even know who they are, lul I found out about them from Maria, but liek boybands aren't mah thing so yah, I just stood away... :P http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 02:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Sabrina. It's Cam. :D I just wanted to say happy birthday sweetheart. <33 I know you and I barely talk now, but I still consider you a friend. I remember we used to talk back on those Disney blogs I made, but we haven't for a long time now. :( Wanna know how I remembered your birthday? Well, I check Christina's blog every now and then to see who's b-days are coming up and I saw yours listed on the 25th, so yeah... :D Anyways, I hope you have a great 14th year and get ready to start becoming an adult. I would like to point out that I'm the only one who messaged you and remembered or at least I'm the first one who did. I don't know if anyone else will after me. ;D Oh well, love ya. Bye for now <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 09:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday <333 Hey Sabrina :D I saw on FB that it's your birthday and I just wanted to say that I hope your day goes great and that I love you even though we haven't talked in ages. :) Hay qurl hayy 09:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (Tayler) Happy Birthday! <3 Happy Birthday, Sabrina! I hope you have a good one. ^.^ -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 14:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Heyy, how do all of you celleberties an people become so famous? thats awesome. If I was able to go on so you think you can dance, that would be incredible!! where would people sign up for it?? lolz!! i'm sorry I came here to ask for your forgiveness because it's my fault you got sick with a stomach virus. I don't know if you will believe me but I seem to have a mental ability to cause otheres to get sick whever I Intend cause it or not. I'm sorry for causing you misery and I wish to atone for my misdeeds. It may sound ridicoulus but i've done this before and I felt awful then too. Once again I am sorry for causing your misery.Balmz 23:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi ^.^ Hey Sabrina (: I am just checking on you. I love the new photos on your user page! :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 00:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeh. Feels like ages. I haven't really been interested in Degrassi lately. I guess I'm growing out of it. :/ -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I need a new show that I can watch. Television is dying haha and the internet is boring too.. Welp, time to get a life xD -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I am not a big fan on Reality Love shows. I stopped watching those back in 2007 xD Jersey Shore has gotten so boring since Season 4. I just turn to the show and listen to it while I'm doing something else. That show sucks now. I guess we really are growing out of Degrassi. I've been watching for 4 years. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 13:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Reality TV Show fights always entertain me. I am gonna start watching Bad Girls Club soon. I need better shows. Dude I get on from my phone too. I just check the Wiki Activity. And I only get on chat if my friend is there haha. But true fact -- We grow out of everything. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's cool, Sabi. I want I Love New York to re-air though haha My school isn't that ghetto. More trashy than ghetto. I am actually excited for the next episode. I hope it will excite me. I am just bored of life haha.. It's been so uneventful lately. I've been on Spring Break. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ehh I tried watching Friends. It bored me lol. I actually like going to school. Even though some of my classes are challenging, I actually have fun with some of my friends. ^.^ I need to start getting in the habit of hanging out with them instead of rejecting them when they want me to go do something with them haha xD Why are you changing schools? I don't like being the new kid and shit. I feel awkward, but I'm sure the cute guys will ring you up lol (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 23:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL I have to get up at 5:40 a.m. EVERY '''school day because I have to ride the bus. Until my dad gets me a car, I will be on Bus 86. xD Some mornings I just feel like crap and it affects my whole school day trolol. But you just have to get used to it. And I'll try and get more social with my friends. It's just sometimes I just want them out of my face. At times, I just don't feel like being bothered by people. I love moving houses. The last time I moved was back in the summer of 2010.. idk, I just like the feel of packing stuff and moving it into a new home. It's always fun to me :D And I recently started watching Dance Academy. Like before, I would just listen to it until Degrassi comes on but lately when I listen to it I end up getting interested in it. I like that feel (: ughh that Christian guy is pretty cute to me. ^.^ I think he's my favorite so far. There's a wiki for it. I think a couple of users here are going to adopt it and bring it back to life! HERE. '''HOLY SHIT! I wrote a lot xD -- Okay scratch out what we were talking about. Sabrina, guess what I did last night? -- Dance Academy!!!! OMG, so I found a comment of your's on the Not Ready To Make Nice (2) page. I am so happy I've found another fan! So glad I told you about last month when I found out it was airing on TeenNick. :P I know you're only up to Season One but gosh, Season Two (what I'm watching/up to) raises the bar so high. And I definitely agree about it's script being of a higher calibre than Degrassi's. It's not a biased opinion either because really... We've got to admit Degrassi's quality has been lacking a tad since Season 8. Anyway, message me back about DA - I'm up for a chat seeing as I am probably the Wiki's biggest fan. (-_-') I make straight A's. 10:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG, my friends are the complete reverse of your's. They are just starting to love Dance Academy but they all hate Degrassi. >.> Differences in countries, I guess. :P Dance Academy received huge ''publicity when it first premiered here, because it was a teen drama created by an Australian company with Australian actors, la, di, da, you get the point. And about Christian and Sammy kissing... (message me if you want me to spoil it for you. :P), I ship it. And I agree, Christian and Tara are definitely my favourite pairing of the show but in Season Two, it gets kind of rocky. Disney Mania]] Second star to the right 05:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) OMG <3 Sabrina, welcome back <3 How have you been? I really missed you. :3 Glad to see you back here~ ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 10:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Heey! :D My dad took me off the computer last night. -_- Anyways whats up? (: HaleyCoyne (talk) 01:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) My bitch <3 Twinneh! I've missed you so much whore <3 Its been like forev since we last talked :O How you've been? I don't know if we can still be twinnies gurl, you're too sexxii and attractive now to be my twin (; http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie]]Sweetest bitch you'll ever meet ♥ 00:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Tbh, I kinda got bored here, the wiki got boring. Plus I had work and a shitload of other stuff to do, so I guess I just ignored my account and this place. I'm doing pretty good, I start school next week :] Oh hells no, compared to you twinny I'm a pile of dirt :O http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie]]Sweetest bitch you'll ever meet ♥ 22:20, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ Hey! Thanks for your comments on your blog, I agree with a lot of stuff you post ^.^ We should totally talk more; we have a lot in common: Degrassi (obvs) and we like similar music (Nirvana and Maroon 5 FTW), movies (Easy A and Mean Girls <3) and we both love Emma Stone and Mila Kunis ^_^ Anyway, leave me a message on my talk page to talk about whatever c: I'm open to anything~ ;) ~Rage&Love~ (talk) 03:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ~Rage&Love~ Happy BELATED birthdayyy<3 Heyy Sabby <3 I know I already messaged you on Tumblr, but just thought I would make it legit and say happy belated birthday here. xoxo Hope it was a good one. ''• [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 10:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC)